The Egyptian Adventure
by dmg-duelist16
Summary: This story takes place before Concealed Secrets. Some characters are from Forbidden Memories (the ps game). A great battle began 5000 years ago. Now Yugi and a new friend must finish it! R & R!
1. The Disaster

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kazuki Takahashi does and I bet he's REALLY PROUD OF IT! I also don't own Trigun. All I own are the new characters in this story. This story takes place before Concealed Secrets, during the Battle City Tournament. I first got the idea for this like.....4 years ago. In 2000. It was really funny. Everything's strange when you dream something, wake up in the morning and think "This would make a good story!" Well, enjoy. And be sure to read story 2 Concealed Secrets and/or MarikLover5689's story The Roads to Destiny. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: The Disaster  
  
Ancient Egypt The young Pharaoh stood in disbelief as the whole pyramid began caving down. This was not supposed to happen! How did it get like this!? If he was to do something, it must be now. There was only on thing left to do. He turned around and ran down the collapsing corridor. Warriors were running in every direction. Most heading toward where the Pharaoh had left.  
"Where is she?!" He said to himself. His purple cape was then caught be a falling stone and he fell back. He tugged hard, trying to release himself when a girl wearing pink and blue cloak ran up to him and cut him free.  
"Sorry I was late. How is our army holding out?" the girl asked looking around.  
(A/N-I know his name is Atem or Atemu but I'm calling him Yami, just because more people are used to it.) "Not as well as we would hope.....," Pharaoh Yami sighed.  
The girl looked at him. "My unit's doing well against the two traitors. I will go and help your unit," she said. She was about to run off when Yami grabbed her.  
"Wait. You must do something for me," Yami said urgently.  
She blinked and nodded. "Anything."  
He reached into his pocket and removed a small, black orb. "I do not know what will happen when this battle is over but I know we'll need this. This orb contains the spirit of one of the most fierce Shadow Monsters in my possession." He puts it in the girl's hand. "I wish you to give this to the chosen one. You know who I mean."  
"But.....," the girl began. A tall boy then ran up to them.  
"My Pharaoh! My unit has taken control of the bottom sector," he said.  
"Great Vash. Good work," the Pharaoh said.  
Vash looked at the girl and smirked. "What's wrong with you? Your weak unit hasn't beaten the traitors yet?"  
She glared at him. "MY unit is doing quite fine, thank you. At least they have skills. Unlike a certain someone I know."  
"Please stop fighting you two. This is not the time or the place! I'll need you two to take care of things for a while," Yami sighed.  
Vash looked at Yami curiously. "What do you mean?"  
Yami looked at Vash. A serious look crossed his face. "Remember the promise. We can't afford any mess ups at this time."  
Vash nodded and the girl looked at both of the questioningly. She then looks at Pharaoh Yami. "Please don't.....,"  
"I must. I'm counting one you two now. Don't let me down," he began walking and stops before he turned the corner. Five thousand years from now. Don't forget. He disappeared around the corner.  
Vash stretched. "Well, I guess I better go help the Pharaoh." He looked to his side and noticed that the girl was gone. "Hmm? Oh well." He ran in the direction Pharaoh Yami went and finally stood next to him.  
The two stood in front of an army of Shadow Creatures (Duel Monsters). "Prepare yourself, High-Priest!" Yami yelled.  
A man stood behind the monsters. He wore black armor and a dark helmet. His eyes were ruby red. He smirked.  
The Pharaoh removed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and it began to glow. A bright light filled the area..... 


	2. Anonymous

A/N: Umm, heh heh o.o;; I'm not gonna say anything.....i can wait till after this chapter. Fine with me   
  
Chapter 2: Anonymous  
  
5000 years later  
Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler sat on opposite sides of each other in Yugi's house. A dueling mat lay in front of them. It was Saturday and the gang was taking some time to forget about school and focus on their favorite hobby: Duel Monsters.  
"I wonder how much Joey has learned," stated Ryou Bakura.  
Tristan Taylor crossed his arms. "Knowing Joey, not that much."  
Joey glared at him. "Shut it Tristan! I'm trying to concentrate!"  
"He's just picking on you, Joey, "Tea Gardner laughed.  
Yugi put a card down on the field. "I'll play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer and take a card out of my deck to my hand."  
Joey looked at him. "What card??"  
He laughed. "You'll find out later. Your turn"  
"Uhhh...," Joey hesitated. He drew a card and smiled. "HAHA! Sacrifice Tiny Guardian and Time Wizard for Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Grinning widely, he placed the card on the mat.  
"Bad move Joey," Bakura said.  
"Huh?"  
Yugi grinned. "Joey, didn't you hear my last turn? I played Emblem of Dragon Destroyer. You're Red-Eyes is a goner," he said. He took a card out of his hand. "I'll sacrifice my Beaver Warrior and Mystical Elf for Buster Blader." He removed the two cards from the field to his graveyard and put the new card on the field.  
"BUSTER BLADER?!" Joey said.  
"And that takes your life points down to zero," Bakura laughs.  
"The famous Joey Wheeler looses another duel! Tell us Joey, how do you feel right now?" Tristan said. He made a pretend microphone with his fist and put it in front of Joey.  
"I FELL LIKE I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BRAINS APART!" Joey yelled. He then jumped at Tristan and they began fighting.  
"Come on guys. You're gonna break something," Tea said.  
Yugi and Bakura laughed and Bakura walked up to Yugi. "Buster Blader's a great card," he said.  
Yugi nodded. "His attack power is strong alone but it increases by 500 for every Dragon-type monster in the opponent's graveyard or his field. There's another special effect to it but I'm not quite sure."  
They went back to watching Joey and Tristan fight, which was funny as usual. After a while they exhausted each other and lay on the floor.  
"We told you," Yugi said.  
"Oh...shut...up," Joey huffed.  
Yugi heard the door behind them shut and he turned around. Sullivan Mutou, Yugi's grandfather had walked in, looking at an envelope. "Grandpa? Is something wrong?"  
"Hmm...I found this on the counter. It's not addressed to anyone and there's no name anywhere," Mr. Mutou said.  
"Have you opened it yet?" Tea asked. He shook his head.  
"Then let's open it!" Tristan said. He jumped up and grabbed the envelope. He quickly ripped it open and stared at its contents. "Plane tickets? That's strange..."  
"Plane tickets? Where are they too?" Yugi asked.  
"The Cairo Airport...IN EGYPT?! There's five tickets here, too?!" Tristan said, his eyes widening.  
"Perhaps we won a prize or something?" Tea suggested looking at Yugi.  
"I don't remember entering anything...," Yugi said thinking.  
"THEN LET'S TAKE 'EM!" Joey said. He jumped up and snatched the tickets from Tristan, taking off the paper clip that was on them and putting it in his pocket.  
"Joey! We can't just take someone's tickets like that!" said Bakura.  
"Well why not? There's no name on them, and oddly enough, there's enough for all of us! Let's go!"  
"Joey just wants to get out of school," Tea sighed.  
"WHAT?!" Joey shouted. He began to fight with Tea.  
While they argued, Yugi sensed something and his Millennium Puzzle began to glow. He quickly turned to a window and looked out. He saw a girl standing there watching them. She wore a pink and blue cloak and a hood over her head.  
"Eh? Yugi? You ok?" Tristan asked.  
Yugi looked at him, then looked out the window and saw that the girl was gone. "Yeah...fine."  
  
Dmg-duelist16: DUN DUN DUN! Ok, now review! QUICK QUICK! I want to know what you think so far! 


	3. Hidden Mysteries

Chapter 3: Hidden Mysteries  
  
A few days later, the gang took the tickets, packed their bags and headed toward the Domino Airport. They all seemed extremely excited, except for Yugi. Ever since they received the tickets, he has been on the edge, making sure no one was following them.  
Joey looked at him while he was looking around the airport and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Yug, you ok?" he asked.  
"No...it feels like we're being followed. I sense someone nearby," Yugi said continuing to look around. He sighed. "The day we got those tickets I saw someone watching us at the window."  
"Maybe it's the real owner of the tickets," Tea suggested.  
"Then let's hurry up and get on the plane!" Joey said grabbing his bag.  
"Wait! There she is!" Yugi shouted. He pointed toward the luggage rack and saw the cloaked girl standing with her back turned toward them.  
They all look at her. "Ya sure she's been following us?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah. Maybe she's been following you, Yugi. Got a secret admirer??" Tristan laughed.  
Tea whacked him upside the head with her bag. "That's ridiculous!"  
Tristan rubbed his head. "Oww...I was just kidding!"  
Yugi just stood there. 'I have to know...' he thought. He then shouted, "Hey! Girl!"  
The girl turned her head, and then ran. Yugi chased after her.  
"Huh? YUGI!" Joey yelled. The rest of the gang ran after him. They chased the girl into a crowd, where she disappeared.  
"Attention. Will all passengers for the Cairo Airport please report to the loading dock at this time!" they heard the intercom say.  
"Come on Yugi. That's us," Bakura said.  
Yugi looked around once more, and walked with the others to the plane.  
  
At take off, our heroes sat in their seats quietly (except Joey and Tristan of course, who were discussing the plane foods.) Yugi sat silently, looking through his deck when Bakura walked up to him. "Hey Yugi. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Fine...I guess. I've just been thinking a lot lately," Yugi said. He put his deck away and looked at Bakura. "Something just doesn't seem right."  
"I know what you mean. I've been sensing something strange the last few days," Bakura said. He sighed and smiled. "Well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later."  
"Yeah..."  
"I'll talk to you later, Yugi," Bakura said walking away. He got back to his seat, sat down, and smirked. He was now the spirit of the Millennium Ring. "Heh, this little vacation might be a great opportunity to get what I want. And I sense a new Millennium Item will reveal itself as well." The Millennium Ring glowed brightly and he smirks again.  
  
Yugi sighed. 'I can't get this feeling out of my head.'  
'I know. Perhaps there is more to this then we know,' Yami said to Yugi inside his head.  
'What do you mean?' Yugi asked.  
'Somehow I think we've been summoned.'  
'Summoned. Maybe...but by who?'  
'That girl that's been following us.....'  
Yugi thought for a moment then closed his eyes. "Well....what ever is going to happen we'll be ready for it."  
  
D-D16: Ok, here are the mysteries: 1. Who is the girl that's following them? 2. Why are they going to Egypt? 3. What is Yami Bakura talking about? And 4. What is this feeling Yugi keeps talking about? FIND OUT LATER ON! MUAHAHAHAHA 


	4. The Tour Guides

Chapter 4: The Tour Guides  
  
A few ours later the plane arrived at the Cairo Airport, Cairo Egypt. The gang unboared the plane, Joey and Tristan trying to conceal the numerous snacks that they didn't eat on the plane. As soon as they were out of the terminal, Joey and Tristan ran for the snack bar.  
"MORE snacks?! You guys aren't gonna have enough money to buy anything for the trip home!" Tea yelled after them. But they were already busy staring at the snacks.  
Tea sighed and Yugi laughed. "Don't worry about it, Tea. I'm sure they brought plenty of money." He looked at Bakura, who seemed to be staring at something. "Bakura?"  
"Yugi, did those tickets say we were gonna have someone meet us here?" Bakura asked.  
"No, why?"  
Bakura points forward and Yugi looks over. He sees two, darkly tanned men wearing beige turbans holding up a sign that said MUTOU on it. "Hmm, that's strange," Yugi said looking at them.  
Tea looked at the two, then at the turban men (gawd she's nosy X.x). "Well, maybe we should go up to them and ask?"  
Yugi nodded and the three of them walked up to the man holding up the sign. He saw them coming and dropped the sign to his side. "Ah, you must be Yugi Mutou. Correct?" he said.  
Yugi looked at him. "Yeah, but who are you?"  
"I apologize. I am Zaiko, my assistant here is Zaltor. We shall be your tour guides throughout your visit in Egypt," Zaiko explained.  
"Tour guides?" Bakura said.  
"No one told us anything about tour guides," said Tea.  
Zaiko grinned. "Well, we were the first to hear that the famous Yugi Mutou was heading to Egypt. No one else had time to figure everything out. The sun here fries some people's brains," He said. Zaiko's eyes then trailed down to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He was staring at it for about 5 seconds when Yugi finally caught him staring and tucked the Puzzle inside his school jacket, closing it.  
Joey and Tristan walked up to them carrying a few bags of junk food. "So what's goin on, guys?" Joey said. He looked at Zaiko and Zaltor, then whispered to Yugi, "Who're the freaks in the bath robes?"  
"They would be out tour guides," Yugi said smiling.  
Joey's eye widen as he quickly stood up and smiled at the tour guides. "Heh heh, well are we goin or not?"  
  
It was decided. After dropping their stuff off at a nearby hotel, the gang rented a few jeeps and began to drive around the desert of Egypt. Zaiko, Yugi, Tea and Joey rode the first jeep, which was also ahead of the other. The last jeep held Zaltor, Tristan and Bakura. After about ten minutes, Joey said to Zaiko, "So where are we headed?"  
Zaiko looked at the rear view mirror. "One of Egypt's largest pyramids. It is made of pure gold but not many have bothered to explore it. Many who have gone to the pyramid have come back empty handed, with no recollection of what had happened. There are also some thieves that say that the pyramid is protected by some type of guardian," he explained.  
"And is there any reason we're going to THAT exact pyramid?" Tea asked.  
He laughed. "Don't worry Miss Gardner. You are perfectly safe with us. And those rumors about the pyramid guardian are nothing but rumors."  
Yugi looked at Zaiko, then looked next to the jeep. He gasped when he saw the cloaked girl riding a white horse pass by them just a few feet away. "Joey! Tea! She's back!" Yugi shouted.  
"Huh?" Joey and Tea looked at the desert in the direction Yugi was looking but see nothing but sand. "You seein things again, Yug?"  
"But...she was there! Riding a white horse going in the same direction as we are!" Yugi said scanning the horizon.  
Tea looked at him. "Maybe this has all confused you. This business with the nameless tickets and this girl. You've started seeing things, that aren't there."  
"That might not be it. The desert tends to play tricks on a person," Zaiko said. He laughed but quickly frowned, focusing forward thinking.  
After a few more minutes, they finally reached the great, golden pyramid. The sides of the pyramid glistened in the bright, Egyptian sun. The brightness made it hard to see how tall the pyramid actually was.  
"Whoa....," Everyone said in unison.  
Zaiko chuckled. "It IS quite a sight. Wait until you see the inside," he said.  
"And...you are sure it's safe?" Yugi asked. He looked around, then at the entrance into the pyramid.  
"Of course it is. Zaltor and I will be with you the entire time, there is no need to worry."  
"..." Yugi was still not satisfied but went inside with the others. Zaiko and Zaltor following of course.  
They walked through a few passageways and corridors; stopping to look at the hieroglyphics every once in a while. Once they reached one of the deepest chambers in the pyramid, they took a break and looked around the room. Tea walked over to a drawing that resembled the Millennium Puzzle. (Once again proving how nosy she is .)  
"Hey Yugi, that's your Puzzle isn't it?" she said.  
Yugi walked over to her and looks at the drawing. "Yeah...it is."  
Joey looked at them, then around the room. "Hey! Where'd the guides go?!"  
"Huh?" Everyone looked around. Indeed, the two tour guides had left them.  
"Uh oh. That's not good," Tristan said.  
Just then, one of the pointers on Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow and point to the corner of the room, next to the door. "What's this?"  
"Hmm? There's an Item here?" Yugi said looking at the Ring.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching them. As the footsteps became louder, closer, the pointer moved toward the door. Finally the steps reached the door. They belonged to the cloaked girl who had been following them. Her hood covered her face in a shadow but you knew she was looking at them.  
"I am afraid your guides will not be returning soon," she said in a calm, but dark voice.  
  
D-D16: I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been kinda busy cleaning, and working on my new story.  
  
Juliana: Rping with your friends you mean  
  
D-D16: XP 


	5. Guardian of the Shadow Realm

D-D16: Too....tired...stayed....up....watching...all of...Adult Swim....::falls asleep::  
  
Juliana: ::whacks with her Millennium Sphere:: GET UP!  
  
D-D16: ::big bump appears on her forehead:: zzzzzzzz  
  
Juliana: u.u I suppose I'll work on this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Guardian of the Shadow Realm  
  
Joey ran in front of everyone and faced the girl. "WHADDA YA MEAN?!"  
"I mean exactly what I said, Joey Wheeler. They shall not be returning any time soon," she said.  
Joey's eyes widened. "How do ya know my name?"  
"I know all of your names."  
"What did you do to Zaiko and Zaltor? What do you want from us?" Yugi said.  
The girl looked at him and removed the hood. She had long, dark brown hair. Strangely, her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. A sphere-shaped Millennium Item was hung around her neck. "Patience Yugi Mutou. All will be explained in time. I am not your enemy."  
"Well you sure are doing a great job of proving that," Tristan said crossing his arms.  
"Yeah. And why were you following us?" said Tea.  
"I apologize. I had to make sure you arrived here safely. Now please follow me," the girl turned and began walking.  
"Wait!" Yugi yelled. She stopped. "What's going on?"  
"As I said before. All will be explained at time," she said and began walking again.  
Joey turned and looked at everyone else. "I dunno guys....should we go?"  
"It seems we have no other choice, Joey. Our tour guides are gone and she knows the area," Yugi said. He walked passed Joey and followed the girl. The rest of the gang stood there for a while, then followed Yugi. They walked for a few minutes down numerous passageways and hallways that seemed to go on forever until they reached a brightly lit room.  
Bakura watched nothing but the girl. As he watched her, his Yami thought to himself, 'How can she still be here? It's been to long...'  
She sat down at a small table in the middle of the room and looked at them. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."  
They all did as she said, Yugi faces in front of her across the table. "So...uh...who are you anyway?" he asked.  
"My name is Juliana. Protector of the Pharaoh and Guardian of the Shadow Realm," she said removing her deck from a deck case that was attached to her belt.  
"Guardian...of...the...Shadow Realm?" Joey said. He shivered at the thought and memories of his passed experiences there.  
Tristan looked at him. "Oh jeez, Joey. You're such a scaredy cat!"  
"Strange how he goes from monkey to dog to cat..." Tea said.  
An anime tick appeared on Joey's forehead. "I OUGHTTA PUNCH YOU FOR THAT!"  
"If you could!" Tristan smirked.  
"OK TOUGH GUY!" Joey jumped up to tackle Tristan but he was stopped in mid-air. "AHHH! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!"  
Juliana sighed. Her Millennium Sphere was glowing. "Only if you settle down and act civilized, like you should."  
Joey kept waving his arms, as if trying to fly down. "ALRIGHT! I'LL SETTLE! I'LL BE GOOD!"  
"Good," Juliana said. The Sphere stops glowing and Joey falls to the ground.  
"Owww...," Joey moans. "Do ya think you could've made it a softer landing?"  
Bakura yawns loudly, and he blinks. "Uhh excuse me. I didn't get much sleep last night. You know, with the packing and all."  
"You all must be tired. I will be back with some pillows and blankets," said Juliana. She stood up and backed up to a wall, and then disappeared into the shadows. Everyone blinked.  
"Sleep sounds like a VERY good idea!" Tristan said stretching.  
Yugi sighed, then looked down. 'I have a feeling we won't get that much sleep...'  
Bakura looked at Yugi and smirked. 


	6. Return of the High Priest

Chapter 6: Return of the High-Priest

Bakura walked up to Yugi while they waited for Juliana to return. "Hey Yugi, may I speak with you?"

Yugi looked up at him curiously. "Yeah...sure."

"Something's not right here. Everything is too suspicious. I'm not sure we should trust Juliana," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"What makes you say that?" Yugi agreed with Bakura. Something WAS not right, perhaps with Bakura himself as well he sensed.

Bakura new by the look on Yugi's face he knew something was wrong. "Well, when our tour guides disappear, she shows up. I believe that's a little strange. And she claims to know a lot about our situation. Why do you think that?"

"Well, perhaps she does. But I believe you, Bakura. Let's keep our guard up."

He nodded. "Yes. Especially you." With that he walked back to his seat at the table.

'Hmm.... Yami?' Yugi said inside his head.

'Yes Yugi?' Yami appeared next to Yugi, unseen to the others.

'Did you sense the same thing I did? Bakura isn't himself,' Yugi said looking at Bakura.

Yami nodded. 'I suspect the spirit of the Millennium Ring. But he does have a point; There is something very strange going on...' He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Yugi looked at him. 'What do you mean? You think he's telling the truth?'

'No. We can trust Juliana. It's the tour guides I'm worried about. They seemed a bit on edge the whole time you were with them and seemed extremely interested in the Millennium Puzzle.'

'True. The air around here seemed to get thicker also...' Yugi looked around and Yami disappeared.

"Is there something wrong, Yugi?" Juliana asked. She stood behind Yugi with pillows and blankets in her hands.

Yugi quickly turned around and looked at her. "No. I was just thinking."

Juliana looked at him, then nodded. "I suppose you should all get some rest. You never know what might happen in the time to come." She handed out the blankets and pillows to the others and they all lay down to sleep.

As the others slept, Yugi lay awake. He held his deck in one hand, thinking and listening for anything suspicious. Eventually he sat up and looked around. Joey was snoring and occasionally sleep talking, ("SHUT UP KAIBA! COME HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU SKILLS!"), Tristan slept next to Joey and punched him every time he yelled. Bakura was sleeping by the wall with his back to everyone else and Tea was sleeping near Juliana, who was awake and sitting up against the wall looking at the door.

"You should sleep, Yugi. You need the rest," Juliana said looking at him.

Yugi scratches his head. "I know, but I can't. I got this feeling something's gonna happen soon."

She nodded, looked at Bakura, then said telepathically to Yugi: 'Bakura's been awake also...'

He turned his head and looked at Bakura, who stirred and moaned, then went silent. 'Not really surprised.'

Juliana looked at Bakura once more, then at Yugi and smiled. "Heh, you know you look a lot like him."

Yugi cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "Him who?"

"Ha ha. I think she means me, Yugi," said Yami. A flash of light came from the Millennium Puzzle and he was in control of Yugi's body. "Forgive me. I don't believe we've actually met...not in this life time at least, I suppose."

She laughed shortly. "Yes, that would be true. But...it has been a while....since I last saw you...." She stared at Yami for a while, then looked away. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me," she said.

Yami shook his head. "No, it's ok. You're just refreshing your memory....but...there is something I must ask you."

Juliana looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Why is it you're here? You said you were waiting. Why?"

Just as she was about to explain, there was a loud sound that sounded like a blast rang through the entire pyramid. Naturally everyone awoke and jumped. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Joey shouted getting to his feet.

As another blast followed, Juliana ran quickly to the door. "Everyone! We must leave at once!" she shouted over the sounds.

"What's goin on?!" Tristan yelled at her.

Another blast was heard and the ceiling began to crumble and collapse. By then, there was no point in arguing. They all ran out the door and ran toward the exit. They ran as fast as they could, dodging tumbling ceilings and walls as they went. Pretty soon they were only a few more passageways were left and they were home free...or so they thought. As they ran, two hands came out of the shadows and grabbed Yami, covering his mouth so he couldn't yell. They dragged him into the shadows, and he was gone.

Juliana looked behind her and stopped, noticing Yami was not behind her. "Yugi? Yami?" she called and looked around. Just then, someone came up behind her and grabbed her. She struggled but whoever grabbed her held her too tightly. Soon, she too, disappeared into the shadows.

Soon all she saw was darkness, but she felt that they were moving. After a few minutes she and her captive entered a poorly lit room that smelled of rot and decay. She looked around and then saw Yami Yugi next to her, also being held by a cloaked figure. They both looked forward and suddenly there was a large bright light...then silence.

D-D16: ::on her knees:: I'M SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! With school starting and the tons of homework I just haven't had the time! I promise to update sooner...if I can. I would also like to apologize to my readers of "YuGiOh As Other Animes and Mangas" story. If you haven't noticed, it has been deleted. IT WAS AGAINST MY WILL! (sorry...watched Rune Soldier all weekend). Fanfiction deleted it because it was in "chat form, it was interactive, and MST" whatever that means. I apologize once again, I'll try to remake it and post it somewhere else. Thank you


	7. Questions Answered, Glimpse of the Past

Chapter 7: Questions Answered, Glimpse of the Past

Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Tea all ran out of the pyramid and fell to their knees to catch their breathe. "Man, dat was close! What WAS that all about?" said Joey.

"Yeah, Juliana! What in the world is going on?" Tristan looked back and noticed that the person he was talking…was obviously not there. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

Everyone else stood up and looked around. "Oh no! Yugi's gone too!" cried Tea.

"They must still be in the pyramid…" Bakura said looking back.

Tristan got to his feet and looked back at the pyramid. "Probably. And I bet Juliana's the one holding Yugi captive! You know, we turn our backs for one second and POOF! They're gone!" He started walking toward the entrance. "Let's go get him!"

"Hold on there Tristan. Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" said Bakura also standing.

"No, I don't think I'm jumping to conclusions. She barely told us anything. And anyone that has something to do with the Shadow Realm is to be suspected in my book." He continued walking as the others stood up and followed him.

The earthquake had caused all of the torches to go out, so they used Bakura's Millennium Ring to light the way, and point them in the direction of both Yugi's and Juliana's Millennium Items. It seemed like the further they walked, the more stuffy and darker it got. Pretty soon the patterns on the walls began to change, as did the amount of rubble around.

"What is goin on?" Joey said looking around as they walked. "Are we still in the same pyramid, even?"

"Who knows?" said Tristan. They turned a corner and stopped at a dead end, yet Bakura's Ring still pointed forward. "Um…. Bakura? I think your Millennium Ring's broken. This is a dead end, and I don't think any of us can walk through walls.

"Hmm…" Bakura looked around at the walls, the ceiling, and then looked down at the floor and noticed something. "What's this?" He picked up the object and looked at it. "This is Yugi's Dark Magician card! He must've dropped it."

Joey walked over to Bakura and took the card. "Or left it there for us to find…"

"Then Yugi must be on the other side!" Tea said to Joey.

He put the card inside his pocket and began to feel around the walls. The others pick their own walls and began to feel around as well. Soon Joey's hand pressed on a brick, which slipped in to the walls. "What?"

The wall that had blocked their way slid backward then to the side. It opened a way to a larger hallway that went down into darkness. "Good work, Joey! You're not useless after all," Tristan laughed.

Joey glared at him and walked down the stairs rather fast to get away from Tristan. Tristan laughed again and followed Joey with Tea and Bakura behind him. They walked for a few minutes with only the light of the Millennium Ring to guide them when they finally reached a steel door that had locks on the outside.

"So…who wants to open the door?" Joey asked turning around.

"I vote for our fearless leader!" Tea said smiling and raising her hand.

Joey glared at Tea. "WHAT?!"

Tristan laughs and puts his arm around Joey's shoulder. "Yeah! You're always talking about how brave and macho you are. Now is your time to prove it."

"Uhhh…" Joey looked at the door, then stood up straight. "You're right! I mean…there can't be anything behind that door any worse than what we've gone through already, right?"

They all nod. "That's right Joey! Now open that door so we can save Yugi!" Tea said.

He lifted up his leg and kicked the door open. It swung open and hit the wall making a loud bang when it hit. They all looked inside and saw a very large room lit by dim torches. Toward the back of the room were a few steps and at the top stood a large black and gold throne.

"Whoa…what kind of freaky torture chamber is this?" said Joey walking in. The others followed him and looked around. They scanned the room and then saw a large cell to the left of the room. "There!"

They ran up to the cell and saw Yugi and Juliana lying there, unconscious. "Yugi!!" Tea cried. "What happened to them?!"

"Eehh…Juliana's probably faking it. She sensed us coming and made it look like they were both victims. We gotta get Yugi out though," Tristan said. "Now how are we gonna get this door open?"

"I don't see any keys around...we'll have to pick the lock somehow," Bakura said, looking around.

They all looked around for a moment, but Joey suddenly shoved his hand in his pocket. "Wait a minute guys! I think I got something here!" His hand shot out of his pocket, holding a small paper clip. "I still have this from when we got the tickets!" He bent the paper clip into a straight line and began fiddling with the lock on the cell. After a few minutes, the lock clicked and the entire cell disappeared. Once it did, the four ran to Yugi's aid, unknown to three pairs of eyes watching them from the darkness.

"Yugi! Yugi, please wake up!" Tea kneeled down to Yugi's side and gently pushed him.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Zaiko?"

"It is, Zaiko. Makes me sick to my stomach."

Joey and Tristan quickly ran in front of the other three and got in their own fighting stances. "Hey! Show yourselves!"

A third voice laughed evil and a bright but dark energy formed in front of them and shot at the group. They all flinched as they prepared themselves to take the hit, but it did not come. As they looked up, they saw Juliana standing in front of them with her arms extended forward. The blast had disappeared.

"Ah Priestess Juliana...it's been too long," the dark voice said.

Juliana growled. "Not long enough..."

Everyone stared at her, Yugi slowly beginning to wake up. "Juliana...? Who is that..."

Before she spoke, a large figure walked out of the shadows between Zaiko and Zaltor. He wore a black helmet that covered his entire face in darkness, safe for piercing red eyes and sharp white teeth. His entire body was covered in matching armor, with the senri eye etched on the front. As they approached, Juliana unsheathed a sword from her side. "His name is High-Priest Heishin..or..at least he was a priest until he betrayed the kingdom for the throne. He and another ex-priest named Runihura rose a dark army and attacked our city...nearly killing our current pharaoh...but he succeeded in killing my parents as they protected him. More than a decade later they attacked again...this time to kill who the legends call The Nameless Pharaoh. Too bad he was too strong for him..."

"Ah but now I have returned, Juliana, so perhaps your Pharaoh isn't as powerful as you say. And all of the welcome guests are here...shall we begin?" Dark lightning began to spark around his hand and arm as he raised it and pointed it at Yugi.

"Don't you dare harm him, Heishin!!"

He ignored the Priestess' warning and fired a blast straight for Yugi and his friends.

"Yugi!! Pharaoh!!"


	8. Duel of Destiny

Chapter 8: Duel of Destiny

"Yugi!! Pharaoh!!" Everyone cried as Heishin's blast approached them. They all braced for the attack when Juliana jumped in front of them and took the attack head on. She flew over the group and slammed into the back wall then landed hard on the ground.

"Juliana!" yelled a deep voice from Yugi's mouth. There was a bright light from the Millennium Puzzle as the Pharaoh took over little Yugi's body and glared at Heishin. "That's it, High-Priest. You mess with my friends and you'll have to deal with me! How about you and I settle this with a duel?"

Heishin smirked. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Great Pharaoh...name your terms."

"If I win, you release my friends and I. If you win, you can have my Millennium Puzzle."

"Pharaoh, no!" Juliana said as Bakura helped her to her feet.

"Heh...very well. Do you have any objections to this being a Shadow Game?"

"No."

He threw his arms back in a loud, dark laugh. "Excellent! Then let the game begin!!" His dark red eyes began to glow and darkness surrounded the room. Joey, Tristin and Tea's bodies soon turned grey and frozen, as they had with Yugi's first duel with Maximillion Pegasus. All but Yugi, Heishin, Juliana and Bakura remained in motion. A black duel disk formed out of Heishin's left arm and began to glow red. "In my time of captivity, I have mastered your little card game. You have no hope to win."

"We'll see about that..." A normal duel disk appeared on his arm and he began to walk forward.

"Pharaoh, wait.." He turned and looked at Juliana, who walked up to him holding out a deck. "Please, use my deck. They served you in the past and will continue to protect you. As well as..." She reached into her cloak and took out a small black orb. It began to glow for a bit and morphed into a normal Duel Monster's card, which she slipped into the deck. "You told me to give this to you when you next fought Heishin...I'm sure he will lead you to victory."

Yami nodded and placed the deck into his disk and faced Heishin.

"Diaha, Great Pharaoh!"

"Hm?" He turned and looked at Juliana.

"Diaha is our ancient word to begin the duel."

"Ah...yes, diaha priest."

Yami-8000/Heishin-8000

"I shall begin your torment..." He removed six black cards from his deck and smirked. "I'll begin by summoning Archfiend Soldier(1900/1500) in attack mode! I then set down two cards in the spell and trap field and end my turn." He laughed to himself. 'The fun has already started, Pharaoh...you're going to regret you survived our last encounter...'

"My move!" Yami drew his cards and smiled at his hand. 'Amazing how similar Juliana's cards are to mine...I can really feel the strength emitting from this deck. She wasn't kidding..she's put a lot of heart into here, and I will do my best honor them!' He removed three cards from his hand and said "I will set this monster in defense mode, guarded by these 2 trap cards. That will end my turn for now."

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that! I'll summon Giant Orc (2200/0) in attack mode and destroy your defense monster!"

"Heh..too bad. Peten the Dark Clown!" A large multi-colored clown appeared on Yami's field, waved and disappeared as another took it's place. "When Peten is destoryed and I can summon another one from my hand or deck. I summon this one from my deck into defense mode!"

"You waste your efforts...Archfiend! Attack the clown!" The monster was destroyed, but yet another Peten appeared in its place. Heishin growled. "Enough of this circus! Reveal my hidden card, Deck Devastation Virus!"

"Well that doesn't sound good..." Bakura said, a worried expression across his face.

"Heh...it isn't. I tribute my Giant Orc to use its effect! Pharaoh...my virus now infects your hand and field and destroys all monsters with a 1500 attack power or less. Also, for your next 3 turns, if you draw a monster with 1500 or less attack, it is also destroyed."

Yami growled as the Dark Clown on the field turned strange colors of purple and disintegrated from the field, along with two other cards from his deck. 'That isn't good...luckily only two monsters from my hand were affected. Let's just hope my next three cards don't meet the same fate...' As his hand touched his next card from his deck, a bright light flashed into his eyes and seemed to transport his soul into a vision.

Yami stood in a large golden room, standing with four other figures. All around him were Egyptian symbols and artifacts and a large variety of paintings and fabrics. He slowly walked toward the figures and saw that one of them was a slightly younger version of himself in Egyptian garb. His Egyptian self faced three other figures who kneeled before him; a young girl with silvery-blue long hair, a yonger Juliana in the center, and a long haired male next to her. He watched as a conversation began to take place:

"Juliana, the others have informed me that you have yet to call upon your spirit creature," said the young Pharaoh.

The young Juliana looked at the two next to her, then at the Pharaoh and nodded. "That is correct, Pharaoh...I thought I knew who it was...but now I know not. I cannot call upon the spirit within myself until I know it's name."

"Then tell me, what is your goal in life?"

"To protect my fellow priests and my Pharaoh...just as my parents did before me."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Both of your friends here have found their own spirit creature, and though you are all strong individually, there is strength in numbers. Especially in teamwork. Close your eyes and look deep inside your heart for the light of life within your soul."

She closed her eyes and after a moment, began to glow blue. "I call upon the mirror of my soul...appear before me in your true form!-"

Before the creature appeared, Yami's vision was returned to the present duel. Heishin stood opposite of him, watching me carefully. Yami shook his head and drew the card, then smiled. "I see...heh. Priest Heishin, I should tell you now that you have no hope of defeating me."

"Oh? Is that right?"

"I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) to the field and equip her with Big Bang Shot (+400 atk). I'll also set this card face down and attack your Archfiend!"

Yami-8000/Heishin-7900

"You think you can defeat me by slowly diminishing my life points, boy? You're sorely mistaken!" He drew one of his black cards from his duel disk and smiled. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode! And since he was normal summoned, I can add a spell counter on him, which raises his attack by 300 points! More than enough to destroy your pathetic mage. Go my warrior!"

"Have you forgotten my trap card, priest? I activate it now! Magician's Circle!" The Valkyria spun her staff and pointed it at the ground in front of the Breaker as the symbol of magicians appeared between them. "When this trap is activated, we may both special summon a spellcaster from our decks with an attack of 2000 or lower onto the field in attack mode."

Heishin growled. "I have none..."

"Heh...that's a shame. I'll call upon another Magician's Valkyria!" The symbol on the ground spun and disappeared as another Valkyria rose out of the ground, winked at the other magician and pointed her staff at Breaker, who had stopped his attack.

"What's this?! What happened to my attack?! My Warrior is stronger than either of them!"

"My Valkyria has a special ability...as long as she's on the field, you cannot declare an attack on a different spellcaster. With two being on the field at the same time, they protect each other with their abilities."

"Grr...I end my turn."

"Your true end is nearing, Priest Heishin!"


	9. The End?

Chapter 9: The End?

Yugi Mutou sat on his living room couch, flipping through the different channels on T.V. He sighed and leaned back as he stopped on a news channel. "I can't believe it's already been 2 months since we went to Egypt..." His head tilted back as he remembered the events that took place in the Egyptian pyramid.

Yami- 1000/ Heishin- 4000

"Haha! What happened to your winning streak, Pharaoh? You have no hope of victory...your Swords of Revealing Light card has expired...and with my Dark Ruler Ha Des at an attack power of 2850 thanks to my Big Bang Shot card, you can say goodbye to your precious Dark Magician cards...and don't forget that my Banner of Courage increases the attack of my monsters by 200 when I declare an attack. It's all over for you."

"Heh...I don't think so."

"What?!"

"Your magic cards and all your fiend monsters do nothing but try to destroy my deck before the cards are used...but those monsters you have failed to get rid of will be your downfall. And this is it!" Yami drew his card and smirked. I'll first play this magic card, Knight's Title! By sacrificing one of my Dark Magicians, I can summon Dark Magician Knight!(2500/2100)"

Heishin shrugged and smirked. "No matter. Why waste your turns summoning a creature with the same attack as the one you sacrificed?"

"Because this one has a special ability." The purple-armored knight appeared on the field, his sword glowing brightly. He spun it in his hands and pointed it at Dark Ruler Ha Des. "When Dark Magician Knight is first summoned to the field, I can choose any card on your side and destroy it! And I choose your dark fiend, Heishin!"

"No!"

"This is the end, high-priest! I now attack you with my Dark Magician and Magician's Valkyria!" The two magicians put their staffs together and formed one large dark and light purple blast that was soon fired at Heishin. When the smoke had cleared, he had disappeared.

Yami-1000/ Heishin- 0

Yugi's grandfather walked in carrying a glass of juice and a small plate of water and handed it to Yugi. "What about that girl? She couldn't come back with you?"

Yugi shook his head and took a sip from his drink. "She said she had other stuff to take care of in the pyramid. Haven't heard from her since."

"Well...you better get ready for Joey and Tristan. They should be here soon."

"Okay, Grandpa." He stood up and walked upstairs to his room. He and his friends were heading to the arcade today, an opportunity to relax from the Battle City Tournament that had been going on for days now. As Yugi put his jacket on he looked out his window and sighed. It was raining, and heavily too. "Aw man...I never heard anything about rain today."

"Yugi! Joey and Tristan are here!!"

"I'll be right down, Grandpa!!" He grabbed his deck and ran down the stairs where he saw Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor at the front door trying to squeeze the water out of their shirts.

"Man...I think that weather man should be fired. He definatly said clear skies today!" said Tristan as he attempted to shake his hair dry.

Joey sighed. "Sorry man. Guess we're stuck inside today."

"Aw...that's alright, Joey. I'm sure we can find something interesting to do."

Yugi's grandfather laughed. "Why don't you use this time to brush up on your dueling skills?"

As the friends sat down at a table with their dueling cards, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Yugi's Grandpa walked over and answered it. "Hello? ...ah yes hold on. Yugi!! It's Tea!"

"Hm?" Yugi went over and picked up the phone. "Tea? What is it?"

"Yugi quick! Turn on the news!"

"Um...alright?" He walked over to where Tristan and Joey sat and turned on the remote. All three of them gasped at the vision shown on the television screen. "Oh no..."

"This just came in from our special travel news team. It seems they were doing a special on Egypt's least known pyramid when trouble struck." The picture switched to a video showing the very corridors of the pyramid they were trapped in with the High-Priest Heishin. The news team walked with the reporter as she talked about the history of the pyramid. In the corner of the camera shot, a large blast was seen flying through a hallway. There was a huge explosion and the entire pyramid began to shake and tumble to the ground as the camera lost its signal.

"Oh no...guys...could that have been?" Tristan slowly said as they all stared at the tv.

"Heishin..." Yugi clenched his fists. "Juliana must have tried holding him off."

Tea could be heard on the other line rummaging through her things. "The news channel I'm watching is saying that they've managed to rescue the entire news team that went in...but there were no others. You don't think-?"

"No, she has to be ok!"

"I sure hope so, dude..."

On another side of the city, two figures were seen walking through the rain. The taller figure was the CEO of the largest virtual reality company in the entire world, Seto Kaiba. Next to him walked his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba. The two walked in silence, Seto Kaiba with an umbrella in one hand and a large suitcase in the other. They had just passed a large recreational park when Kaiba suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What is it, bro?" Mokuba said looking up at his brother.

"I...I don't know." He looked around the area. "Just a feeling. Like...someone's telling me to go somewhere. It sounds like me but...I don't know."

Mokuba blinked. "Are you alright?"

"Over here." Ignoring any protest from his younger brother, Kaiba walked across the street. He stopped at the entrance for a moment, then quickly ran inside.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan paced around Yugi's living room as the rain pounded at the windows. Tea had arrived earlier and was on the phone contacting any numbers that may have information on the pyramid's destruction. "This isn't good...what could be going on?" Yugi asked to himself, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, Yuge...we'll figure something out." Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and sighed. "And you know what? I'm sure you'll get rid of that pscyho priest just like last time!"

"I hope you're right, Joey..." The phone rang in the kitchen and they all turned to watch Yugi's Grandfather answer it, waiting for anything.

"Mokuba?...ok ok calm down calm down. What? ...Yes he's right here uh..alright." He put his hand over the speaker and turn toward the group. "Yugi, Mokuba says he and Kaiba found something across town you might want to check out. He wants you to meet them at Kaiba Corp."

"Huh? Uh...alright. Looks like it's stoppped raining anyway. Let's go guys."

The four teens approached the entrance to the largest building in the city, the Kaiba Corporation Headquaters. Mokuba stood at the door waiting for them. "It's about time you guys showed up! Come on, follow me!" They followed him into an elevator that began decending into a small in building resident area for the employees that work too late. They walked down the hallway until they saw Seto Kaiba standing outside a door.

"Yugi."

"Kaiba. What is it you wanted to show me?"

Kaiba looked them over for a moment, then opened the door and pointed inside. Laying on a small bed mounted to a wall, and sleeping in the bed was a young girl with dark brown hair, covered in bandages.

"Juliana!" The three of them ran over to her and looked over her bandages. "What happened here...?"

Mokuba walked into the room and looked at her. "Seto just found her in the alley. We noticed that thing around her neck and thought to call you." He pointed toward the golden Millennium Sphere that rested on her chest, covered in dirt. "She hasn't said a word since we found her."

"So you dweebs know this girl?" said Kaiba in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Yugi nodded. "We met her on our trip to Egypt. I wonder what happened..."

Juliana's hand twitched and her eyes slowly opened. "Looks like we're about to find out. You alright there, Juliana?" Joey asked.

She blinked and slowly sat up, staring at the group. "Who...who are you?"

The four friends gasped and looked at her. "What do you mean 'who are you'?! This isn't funny!"

"I...I can't remember anything...what happened to me? Who am I?" She looked all around her arms and felt the inside of her pockets. Feeling something, she reached into one and pulled up a tan colored envelope, sealed in red with the senri eye. "Hm? Any of you named Yugi?"

"I am, Juliana."

"This is addressed to you..."

She handed Yugi the enveloped and he stared at it for a while, then slowly opened it, taking out the letter inside that read:

Good day to you. I'm sure by now you have realized my little surprise for you. I figured if the Pharaoh's little subjects cared about him so much, they should suffer the same fate as he did all those years ago. So I have wiped the memory of everyone connected to the Pharaoh, just as he lost his memory with the shattered Millenium Pendent. I hope you enjoy this gift.

Joey punched a nearby nightstand hard and took the letter from Yugi. "Ican't believe this! It must've been Heishin, the jerk!"

"Or it could be someone else. We don't know how many enemies the Pharaoh really has, especially since he can't remember anything!" Tristan walked over to Juliana and looked at her. "What do you remember?"

"I..." She looked down, trying to recall what she could. "I remember...a tall man in black. He said something to me...I can't remember, I'm sorry. Then there was darkness and I woke up here."

"Well something definatly ain't right. Don't worry, Juliana, we'll get your memory back in no time!" Joey said, placing a hand on Juliana's shoulder.

"Hold on there, Joey," Yugi said. He held up the letter to Joey. "It says here he wiped the memory of _everyone _connected to the Pharaoh. I don't think it's just Juliana, there could be others with no memory of the past."

"Are you people done here, yet? I don't have all day to babysit you and listen to this hocus-pocus junk." Kaiba walked into the room, glaring at Yugi.

He nodded. "Yes, we're done here, Kaiba. But could you watch her while we try to solve this? I don't have anywhere she can stay."

"Hmph...fine."

"So what's the plan, Yuge? Battle a couple of dudes then get to the big bad boss, defeat all of them, save the world and all?" Joey said as they all started walking out.

Yugi smiled. "You got it! But we can't forget we also have Marik to worry about with his Egyptian God card. We've got a lot to do guys, and we have to stay sharp! Who knows what's lurking out there in the shadows..."


End file.
